Paul
Raymond Miller, friend Carol, friend |job = Ghost Seeker |status = Living |season4 = X }} Paul is one of the hosts of the Ghost Seekers online show who appeared in . Appearances Paul went with his friends, Raymond and Carol, to the house where Stetson and Patty Donovan were found dead in their bed, having been killed by a massive jolt of electricity five years prior. They were seeking to find Stetson's ghost because it was rumored that his ghost roamed the house at night. Before going in the house, Paul took out a video camera and filmed Raymond doing an introduction for their web video series, "Ghost Seekers." After entering the house, Paul didn't initially get any readings on his EMF meter, but he was startled by a loud noise caused by the wind. Carol then called him over to where she was, and she told him that she had seen the lights go on and off. He reminded her that there wasn't any power in the house, and Carol replied that that's why it was weird. She showed him her EMF meter "in the red," and Raymond then saw the stove stop burners behind Carol glowing red, as they seemingly were heating up on their own, and told Carol to look. They suddenly heard Raymond screaming upstairs, and when they ran to the staircase, his body came flying down to the bottom in a severely burned condition, causing Carol to scream in horror. The next day, he and Carol were questioned about what happened by Nick and Hank. Paul told them that they had been working on the web series for a year, that they came across the Donovan house a few months earlier, and that ghost seeking was Raymond's passion. He told them how Raymond was killed just like Stetson was and that he supposedly haunted the house, killing victims the same way. He told Nick and Hank that Raymond was killed by a ghost and that he and Carol were going to find it, but Nick and Hank told him the investigation was still open and to let them find out how Raymond died. Paul and Carol later had an argument about returning to the house. Carol didn't want to because of what killed Raymond, but Paul refused to leave Portland until he found out what did it. He told Carol that it was what they were supposed to do as ghost seekers and that he was going to prove that ghosts were real. Paul ended up bring Carol with her to the house, but she stayed downstairs as he hid upstairs in the bedroom closet with his camera and waited for whatever killed Raymond to appear. Eventually, Stetson Donovan came into the bedroom with Lily Hinkley, and he recorded them as Donovan talked to her about how he killed his wife, Patty, and Lily's husband, Theo, when he found them in the bed together five years earlier. To Paul's surprise, he saw Stetson start emitting electric shocks from his body as he aggressively made Lily put on a dress he had of Patty's. As he recorded Stetson start dancing with Lily, still emitting visible electric shocks, he bumped into the closet door, which Stetson heard. He walked over to the closet and opened it, finding him hiding inside. Stetson then grabbed him and alleged that Paul wanted to take his "wife" from him, before wogeing into a Matança Zumbido, all of which Paul was still recording. Just as Stetson was about to attack him, Nick and Hank arrived in time to save him, and Hank took him out of the room as he said to Hank that he saw the ghost that killed Raymond and that Paul knew him and Nick just saw it too. He later uploaded his video that he had taken of Stetson and posted it online. Images 411-Matança Zumbido.gif